<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until You by periwinklepromise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578403">Until You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise'>periwinklepromise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That '70s Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eric/Donna never became serious, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Implied Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie finds out what Donna's been hiding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurie Forman/Donna Pinciotti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk what this is. I like the idea of these two together but have no idea how to write them :/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurie stops cackling, finally, but at that point, Donna's face is as red as Laurie's lacy bra. “Seriously?” she asks breathlessly. “Never?”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” she retorts, turning away from her girlfriend and folding up into herself.</p>
<p>Laurie huffs from behind her and bounces the bed as she throws herself over Donna's shoulder. “Do you want to?” she says with a sly smile.</p>
<p>Anything else, Donna could have shrugged off. But … she does want to. Everyone says orgasms are amazing, in a earth-shattering but also somehow really relaxing sort of way, and she wants one of her own to find out. And well, if Laurie is offering, she should say yes.</p>
<p>“Not if you're going to laugh at me some more,” she says instead, because that is true too.</p>
<p>“I won't laugh,” Laurie says, and it sounds like she could be sincere for once.</p>
<p>Donna twists to look up at her. “Fine.”</p>
<p>Laurie levels her with a heavy look. “I'm only going to do this if you actually want it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you're used to being wanted.”</p>
<p>Laurie smirks. “Never been turned down.”</p>
<p>“Neither have I!” Donna defends herself.</p>
<p>Laurie cackles some more, and Donna is going to get onto her for laughing again, but then Laurie says, “Kissing my skinny failure of a brother and one of Kelso's loser brothers does not count as not being turned down. You are <em>such</em> a dork.”</p>
<p>“Well, it should count,” Donna argues. “Now, are you going to get me off, or not?”</p>
<p>“I would get on to you for being impatient, but I think you've waited long enough.” She sits up and strokes at Donna's sides. “So what have you tried?”</p>
<p>“What?” Donna chokes.</p>
<p>“To get yourself off,” Laurie says with a quick roll of her eyes. “You know, what do you like?”</p>
<p>“Um... you?”</p>
<p>Laurie smiles and shakes out her hair. “Well, of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>